


Let Love Speak Up Itself

by lcdrsuperseal



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Time, Get together fic, Idiots in Love, M/M, especially Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: "That’s right, Steve McGarrett, highly decorated Navy SEAL, was on his way to New Jersey to surprise his best friend and his family, and tell said best friend that he loved him… without a coat. Though in fairness, it was a spur of the moment decision to make with no real planning involved."The inevitable 'Steve going to NJ to declare his love for Danny' fic.





	Let Love Speak Up Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Rating subject to change for chapter 2 (aka sexy times are coming)

_ “We are now approaching Newark Airport, please return to your seats and put your tray tables in the upright position. Also, please be aware that heavy snow is predicted to fall shortly after we land, so make sure you’re dressed appropriately when you disembark!” _

_ Well… crap. Guess I should have looked at the weather forecast before I left. _ Steve sighed as he put his book back in his rucksack - he’d been trying to read it since they took off, but he only bought it back in Honolulu Airport so he’d have something to do on the plane, but he just couldn’t focus enough to really get into it. His brain was just too focused on what he was on his way to do. But yeah, he really should have packed some clothes that weren’t jeans, t-shirts or his new favourite, plaid shirts. 

That’s right, Steve McGarrett, highly decorated Navy SEAL, was on his way to New Jersey to surprise his best friend and his family, and tell said best friend that he loved him… without a coat. Though in fairness, it was a spur of the moment decision to make with no real planning involved. 

He just hoped it was worth it.

* * *

“Charlie, can you get the door, please?” Danny asked his son as he was up to his elbows in washing up their dinner things. He didn’t think anything of it - it was probably one of his parents’ friends, or maybe one of his sisters - so Danny nearly dropped a plate on the floor when he heard his son’s loud shout of  _ “Uncle Steve!” _ echo from down the hall, and didn’t bother to dry his hands before sprinting after him.

“What the - Steve, what are you doing?!” Danny sighed as he looked at the man on the doorstep. Steve was absolutely soaked and shivering, not surprising considering the blizzard that was going on outside. “Get in here you ridiculous idiot!” he said as he grabbed Steve by the elbow and hauled him inside before kicking the door shut.

“Uncle Steve, why are you all wet?” Charlie asked after huffing at Danny for holding him back from hugging Steve. 

“I, uh, l-left my j-j-jacket at home, buddy.” Steve’s teeth chattered as he forced a smile down at him.

“Well, that was a bit silly.” Danny bit back a laugh at Charlie’s comment, his son having took the words right out of his mouth, and Steve could only slowly nod his head in agreement.

“What are you doing here anyway, Steve? Has something happened back home?”

Steve’s heart always skipped a beat whenever Danny referred to Hawaii as ‘home’, but this time it almost stopped altogether. “N-no, I-” he started to say, but realised that Charlie was still at his side gazing up at him. “Hey, y-you got any clean clothes, D-Danny?”

Danny nodded and ushered Charlie back in the lounge to watch TV with his parents, before motioning Steve to follow him up the stairs and into the bathroom where he pulled a large towel out from the cupboard and hung it over the radiator. “Shower first, babe, before you get freakin’ hypothermia. Then you can tell me why you came all the way to my folk’s house in the middle of a blizzard. Deal?” Danny said as he turned the shower on.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. He waited until Danny closed the door behind him before he started the task of shedding his soaked clothes, dumping them all in the sink before he pulled the curtain to one side and stepped into the shower. The hot water shocked his cold body at first, but Steve quickly let out a moan of relief as warmth quite literally washed over him. He braced himself with his hands flat against the wall and was quite happy to enjoy the water pounding down onto his back for a few minutes, before he grabbed a bottle of shower gel (Danny’s, Steve knew what brand he always bought) and quickly washed away any evidence of snow and plane (and the fast and furious jerk off session he had in the bathroom on the plane to thoughts of his lips around Danny’s cock). 

Once he was sufficiently clean he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, grabbing the fresh towel off of the nearby radiator. Steve eyed the t shirt and sweatpants that Danny had left for him nervously as he dried himself, noting that they were some of his baggier clothes (and that didn't make Steve feel any less nervous, that he knew how well some of his best friends clothes fit him). He took a deep breath as he slipped them on, and he couldn’t ignore how much they smelt of Danny, and how it both calmed his nerves and heightened them.

* * *

“Right, now come over here and tell me what the hell you’re doing here.” Danny said when Steve eventually came out of the bathroom and into his old room. Steve looked around at the various wrestling trophies adorning the shelves as he made his way over the bed and sat next to Danny; the only reminder of his childhood left in the now mature-looking bedroom. 

“I didn’t know you wrestled?” Steve asked.

“High school,” Danny rolled his eyes at his attempt of distraction. “Answer me, Steve. Why are you here? What was so important that you came all this way with no spare clothes, no luggage… I bet you didn’t even bring your phone charger?”

Steve laughed nervously as he shook his head. “I couldn’t wait… Danny, I,” He faltered, head hanging in his hands. “The past few months, I’ve felt…”

“Wait, you’re not getting sick again, are you?” Danny frantically turned to face him, a hand on his shoulder to shake him. “Steve, you told me you were fine! That the doc said-”

“No, Danny, nothing like that! Don’t worry,” Steve said, smiling when Danny breathed a sigh of relief. “No, I… Danno, you’re my best friend, yeah? I had friends in the Navy but you… you’re the real deal.” Danny smiled and nodded, his hand still resting on Steve’s shoulder. “Anyway, like I said, the last few months I’ve felt… different - a good kind of different. And I think… well, I  _ know _ that I love you.” Steve admitted, mumbling the last few words.

Danny opened his mouth, but words didn’t come straight away. “I… wow.” He swallowed past a lump in his throat. “I don’t, uh… I don’t know what to say.” Clearly this was not what Steve wanted to hear, as his face crumpled and he screwed his eyes shut. “Hey, no, Steve, look at me, babe.” he cupped the side of his face and tried to get him to face him, but Steve was stubborn.

“‘T’s okay, Danny, I know you probably don’t feel the same way,” Steve whispered. “I just… was fed up of hiding it, and I guess… part of me thought that maybe you… y’know...”

“Steve…” Danny licked his lips. “You really came all the way to New Jersey to tell me that? In the middle of a blizzard?” Steve nodded. “Oh, babe… you’re such an idiot.”

Steve stared at Danny with wide eyes, for all intents and purposes feeling like he’d just been punched in the face, and vaulted off of the bed in the direction of the door. But Danny was quicker and snagged him by his shirt.

“Gerroff, Danny, you’ve made your point-”

“No, I didn’t, now stop!” Danny shook him by the shoulders. “You didn’t let me finish. Can I finish?” Steve pursed his lips and Danny braced himself for an argument, but one never came. “Okay. As I was saying… you’re an idiot for coming in a blizzard in just a shirt and jeans. But the rest of it… definitely not an idiot.”

“You mean, you…? Danny, please don’t joke, I’m serious.”

“Not a joke, babe. I promise.” Danny gently squeezed him. “You know me, I don’t joke about loving someone - and I wouldn’t do that to you.” Steve sagged against him in relief and started shaking again, but this time it wasn’t from the cold. “Hey, come on, it’s alright…”

Danny ushered him over to the bed and didn’t even bother to try and make him let up his iron grip on him as he laid back, Steve a heavy weight on him. He couldn't see much, but he could just about make out the soft smile on the other man's face. However, as much as Danny was enjoying the impromptu cuddling session, Steve really was a solid mass on top of him once the initial joy had worn off.

"Babe, can we…" Danny gently nudged Steve in an attempt to get him at least half off. "Your SEAL blubber is squashing me." Steve grumbled something under his breath but did move to the side, rolling his eyes when Danny loudly sighed in relief.

His face was level with Danny's, and he found he couldn't stop staring at his lips. Danny noticed, and just as Steve looked up at him and opened his mouth he took the opportunity and closed the gap between them. 

It was just a brief touch of lips at first, with Steve breaking away to take another look at Danny’s face. Both men seemed a little shocked that it had actually happened, but Steve quickly dove back in for another taste.

“God, Danny,” Steve whispered when they next broke apart for air, both men panting, “I… I mean-”

“Yeah, me too.” Danny huffed out a laugh as he found Steve’s hand and squeezed it. “I love you, Steve.”

Steve’s smile grew even more as he burrowed back into Danny’s arms. “Love you too, Danno.”


End file.
